From Child to Adult Right Before Your Eyes
by Mistress of Blue Evil
Summary: Justin, after years of living between NY and Pitts has now moved back for good! He soon realizes that Brian isn't the only one that has been changing without him noticing...Jenny and Gus have, too. Next Generation fic


**A/N: This is my first Queer as Folk fanfic and I think that it's pretty good, but it can get boring in spots. At the moment I'm doing my best to keep Justin and Brian in character and trying to develope Jenny and Gus's character traits. Please review when you're done!!**

**Story: From Child to Adult Right Before Your Eyes**

**Warnings: Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content**

**CH-1 :-: Coming Home**

Justin Taylor sat in the comfy first class seat with a glass of wine in one hand and a photo album in the other. He was gazing at a picture of his partner and 'their' kids. Justin smiled and stroked the man's cheek and sighed heavily. He heard the flight attendant tell them they would be starting their descent into the airport and Justin's heart leapt into his throat.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the gang, Emmett, Ted, Debbie, Michael, Ben, or even Hunter…but he remembered the last time he had seen Brian. Brian…Justin sighed at the thought of his partner waiting for him at the airport. He went back to his memories and thought of the last time he had seen Brian.

It had been during the custody case, Brian was fighting the girls for rights over Gus and Justin had come out to speak on Brian's behalf. Brian had almost tossed Justin back on a plane when he saw him, but after an earth-shattering kiss Brian let Justin in once again.

He remembered the look on Brian's face when, after getting custody of her, Michael left JR on Brian's doorstep, literally, with a note that said to take care of her. Justin shook his head and smiled…JR…she had grown into a very beautiful young lady. He had seen her last when she flew out after fighting with Gus and Brian. He had sent her home and called Brian to tell him she would be on the next plane in from New York.

Then he thought of Gus. He smiled as he recalled that first night when he had met both Brian and Gus and had fallen madly for both of them. Gus would always be his son as much as he was Brian's. He recalled last Christmas when, as a Christmas present, Gus had brought JR and Brian to see Justin. It was good to have all of them in New York with him, but it was a little hard for him and Brian to be intimate.

Justin's mind then drifted onto Daphne. She had been one of his whispering birds from Pittsburgh, the other being his mother and she was doing well, from what he could remember from their last talk. He remembered when Daphne had first approached him with the idea of him being a father, and he remembered how terrified he was. He had countless talks with Brian about it…well…now that he thought about it; Brian was just the wall that threw his own questions back at him. He smiled, 'that's my Brian'. He remembered the look on her face when he had said yes and then he remembered the anguish he had felt when Daphne said that she couldn't raise the baby. He went back to talking to Brian and they agreed that they would make it work.

Justin laughed. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been so stupid as a twenty-something-year-old. He missed his kids! When Daphne told Justin she was having twins he almost went home and strangled her. Of course he wouldn't have, but he had been thinking about it for about a minute. He remembered going to the hospital and watching Daphne give birth to them…it was disgusting but beautiful in its own…unique way.

The plane touched down and Justin walked off the plane with the thoughts of his family waiting for him there. Justin walked into the baggage pickup and then to the waiting room and there in the middle of all the people was a girl with blonde hair in pigtails on a man's shoulders, she was searching the crowd and then made eye contact with Justin.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed and scampered to get off the man's shoulders. He let her off and she ran up to Justin and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, I missed you!" the girl said as she looked up with her blue eyes and Justin smiled. He kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl and smiled.

"I missed you, too, Clair," Justin said as he wrapped his arms around the little girl, Clair and smiled. "Now, where's your brother?" Justin asked and Clair shook her pigtails and one hit Justin in the head and he laughed.

"He's with Mommy, she said to say hi and said sorry but he's really busy. I told her that Doug couldn't possibly be too busy to see you, but she insisted that he couldn't come. I think it's because Mommy doesn't have a car right now. Mark, you remember Mark right, Daddy? Well, he broke Mommy's car," Clair said nodding to emphasize her point and Justin laughed. He kissed her head and gave Brian a worried look but shrugged it off.

"Hey, stranger," Brian said wrapping his arms around Justin and pulled his head in for a long lingering kiss. Gus, who had grown at least three more inches since he had last seen him, was covering Clair's eyes and she was pushing against his hands, while JR, who was really growing up and…out, stood beside them giggling behind her hand.

"Hey, yourself," Justin said as he broke away and nodded to Clair who had finally gotten Gus's hands away from her eyes and now she was trying to catch him as he dodged around people to get away from the angry nine-year-old.

"Come on you two," JR said as she grabbed Gus by the back of his shirt and Clair by the arm. "Now, hug and make up before I cook tonight," JR said and Clair eagerly hugged her brother and Gus smiled and hugged her back. JR smiled and nodded to her dads and motioned to the door.

"Wow, she reminds me of Mel, no nonsense," Justin whispered and Brian snorted. He put a hand through Justin's long hair and smiled.

"Just wait until we get home. She's also become a bookworm," Brian said and Justin smiled and he gasped at the minivan that the kids were piling into. "Don't say a word, Sunshine," Brian warned and Justin just shook his head and pulled Brian around to kiss him.

"Michael has probably already said it all. I hope you still have the 'Vette, though," Justin said and Brian snorted again and pressed his lips to Justin's temple and smiled.

"You really think I'd give up my car? No way, and you should see what our son is driving as of lately," Brian said and Justin laughed. They walked to the van and got in the front while watching JR get in the middle of yet another fight between Gus and Clair.

:Coming Home:

Justin walked in the door of Britin and smiled as he looked around and saw just what he remembered. A few textbooks were scattered on a desk in the library, but other than that everything was as it should be. He sat on the couch and took off his shoes and Clair sat in his lap as she started to tell him about everything that he might have missed while he was in New York.

She informed him on Gus's dating status, "Boring as usual, it's like he doesn't want anyone in his life". She told him about JR skipping a grade and how next year she wouldn't be stuck with the 'idiots that she went to school with' and is a freshman. She even told him that Gus wouldn't be going on to his senior year next year. "He didn't have enough credits and his grades stink" is how she put it. She told him about the first guy that broke JR's heart and…god knows what else. Justin could swear Clair had more of Daphne in her than even Daphne did.

"Clair, time for bed," JR said as she looked at the clock over the mantle in the living room and put her book down on the table beside her. She picked her sister off Justin's lap and pushed her up the stairs and followed behind quickly.

"Night, Dad, and welcome home," Gus said as he kissed Justin's cheek and walked up the stairs behind the girls. He looked back at his dads and smiled at the scene before him. Brian was laying on top of Justin and they were kissing furiously. Gus laughed to himself and walked up the stairs quickly.

"Welcome home, Sunshine," Brian whispered as he and Justin moved to their bedroom and locked the door behind them.


End file.
